Travis' Painful Secrets
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: (FINISHED!)Travis has been appearing to school mad, tired and obviously in emotional and physical pain. Lily is determined to find out the reason for his upsets.When Lily finds out, will her and Travis get a better understanding of each other?PLZ REVIEW!
1. The True Signs

Travis's Secret Pains  
  
T- (in his thoughts) what am I going to do? Sure I can fool Ray and Robbie, but Lily will find out, she is one of my only friends whom, understands me and everything that is truly me, I don't have to pretend in front of her, I can be the real me. So how am I supposed to explain this?  
  
Without realizing it Travis walks right into Lily head on, and falls to the ground  
  
L- Are you all right? She helps him up, and says "Travis hello are you going to say anything, you looked in a complete daze when I ran into you, are you alright, or is there something wrong?  
  
Travis stands there trying not to stare at his beautiful friend and regrets what he thinks in his head, but ever since Ray and Lily had kissed it had been tearing him up inside, he couldn't betray Ray but his feelings for Lily were deep and its like he stopped breathing every time she was around  
  
T- What? I...I...I'm fine just a little caught up in family life, nothings wrong just a little bit tired.  
  
Ra-Amazing we made it through an entire sentence without a Buddha quote. Wait!! There has to be something wrong.  
  
Robbie, and Lily Chuckle and Ray looks like he has passed the big math test today as he rolls in the goodness of his own joke, but still Travis stands there without a thought it seems. Travis is loaded with thoughts, but all he can do is walk to the first class of the day with his one love without her knowing, and deals with it until lunch, he hasn't said anything since those few words this morning, his head is throbbing the world seems to spin a hole lot faster than usual then out of no where Lily slams her lunch tray on the table and seems to have awakened Travis from a deep daze  
  
L- Okay the last word you said was this morning something is wrong, tell me I think I'll understand, please Travis it would make me a lot happier, I'm worried that there is something seriously wrong just tell me!  
  
T-Where's Ray and Robbie?  
  
L- They have lunch detention, they got caught talking on walkie-talkies in the hall about RFR thank god Waller didn't listen in on it, but he did catch them so their, there and were here, so time to spill it  
  
T- I don't have a clue of what your getting at, I have nothing to hide, nothing is going on...He finishes with a glare upon his face, Lily knows he is hiding something, and she wants to help so she concocts a wonderful plan  
  
L- Ok Mr. Strong get up, we are going for a little walk, Lily grins and grabs his arm  
  
T- I have a class in 25 minutes, Poetic Literature, We are focusing on Buddha today, something I know about, Where are we going?  
  
L- I'll tell you when I figure it out, but on the way there you are going to tell me everything  
  
T- What if I refuse, it is my right to keep quite  
  
L- Not if it something dangerous going on, which by the vibe I'm getting, it is so your going to tell me and, you are going to let it out I see its tearing you up which is why you are going to tell me  
  
T- Fine, but its really hard for me you know, He feels tears welling up from the pain he has held back his cheeks are turning colours and he can feel the seriousness in his voice falling apart, he retains the tears as Lily looks into his eyes, he sees the glossiness and feels like she is going to cry  
  
L- No matter how hard it is I'm always here to listen  
  
T- Thanks Lily, you're a really good friend  
  
L- its comes with the territory of having an even greater best friend  
  
They walk until they reach the warehouse which is where they will be in another 3 hours they sit down on the red coach as lily says "I'm ready to listen to whatever you have to say" 


	2. It All Boils Down To This

Since Everyone else has one I might as well get my lazy ass to get one too,  
so I have myself a new disclaimer, *sparkle, sparkle*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own, write for, or know Radio Free Roscoe, although if I owned, Travis or Maybe Ray, I wouldn't exactly find it as a bad thing.  
  
Just to let ya'll know, specially you Rily fans, this will hand up as a Trily fanfiction, so if you really HATE Trily, then you will not like this FanFic  
  
Travis' Painful Secrets  
  
L-I'm ready to hear whatever you have to say  
  
Chapter 2 It All Boils Down To This  
  
L- I'm not going to leave until I get some answers, Travis, I'm scared, her voice starts to change like she is about to cry, Lately you have always been tired, and you always are moody, sometimes I even see you with bruises and cuts that weren't there before, I WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG!  
  
T- Lily, his voice starts to change as he might cry too, Home life isn't great right now okay?  
  
L- What, What isn't good about it?  
  
Lily, its hard to talk about it, but if u must know, his eyes get glossy again and his vision becomes blurry, My mom and Dad fight a lot lately, I hear glass breaking and screams whenever I lie in bed at night, in the morning my mother always has a bruise on her arms or a black eye, she may even have scratches on her face, and Whenever I'm alone with my dad he grabs me by the arms and says" If you dare tell anyone, You will be killed, got it!" Then he'll throw me to the ground and slap my face. Travis lets one tear roll down his discolored face; Lily's hand wipes the tear away, and hugs Travis.  
  
L- Travis, why were you hiding this from us, she starts to cry, this is  
serious you could have gotten hurt and your mom; about her you have to  
tell someone, like the police!  
  
T- I told you what my dad would do if he found out, he's going to kill  
me, and I'm afraid he is serious.  
  
L- You are coming over my house after this, I don't want you to get hurt  
tonight, okay? You are coming over whether you like it or not!  
  
T- You're not going to receive a fight from here  
  
On the walk home to Lily's, they walk past Travis' house, they see  
and ambulance and a police car, Travis' gray eyes start to become glossy  
again, Lily sees this and wraps her arms around him, which leads to a  
hug, Travis cries into her shoulder, there is no need to explanation,  
Travis knew his mom had died, but he wasn't sure, if the police knew why.  
All he could do was seek comfort from his best friend, whom he got to  
hug, and his feelings for her deepened, as hers had for Travis.  
  
T- (talking to policeman) trying to fight tears, the woman was my mother,  
and if you are curious on how she died....  
  
Policeman- we are still trying to figure things out son, did your Father  
live with you?  
  
T-Yes and I am almost sure he is the reason for her death  
  
PM- really, than we will need you to come to the station with us, your  
friend will have to stay here  
  
T- I need her support right now can she please come?  
  
L- I want to come with him, earlier he confided within me that his father  
beat his mom as well as himself.  
  
Travis broke down again, it was too much his mom was gone, because of his  
father, he cried into Lily's shoulder, She hugged him and was there for  
him throughout that night, which went rather well, except for the fact  
about his mom dying, his dad was caught trying to get through into the  
states, He was put in prison which left Travis homeless, The Randalls'  
gave him a room, it was shared by Lily, which he enjoyed immensely Lily  
and him would stay up for hours talking, They grew very close over that  
weekend, They had even discussed where Travis might live until his dad  
got out of jail, and even a little bit about his mom, but Lily could see  
it was tearing him up just to talk about it, so she quickly changed the  
subject, they fell asleep around 1 and were awakened by the sound of  
Lily's alarm  
  
T-Ah, Monday, does anybody know about this at school?  
  
L-probably, it was sort of on the news, and in newspapers and pretty much  
every type of media induced stuff, unless people no longer watch TV then  
yea pretty much everyone knows but are you ready for this Travis?  
  
T- After yesterday I'm ready for anything, anything that could possibly  
happen, anything that might be thrown at me. 


	3. The Monday After Everything

Hey Everyone, Thank you all for reviewing my fanfiction, I am going out of  
town 2morro, and I won't b baq until FRIDAY, so I thought it would be a nice thing for me to post the next chapter, thank you for all of you who  
gave me constructive critisism, I'm glad you guys are reading this!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own RFR, but I wish I did own Travis or Ray.  
  
This is the 3rd chapter, the 4th one will be the last one, which I will post as soon as I get back from Niagra Falls, So everyone here is Travis'  
Painful Secrets Chapter 3: The Monday After Everything  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Travis' Painful secrets  
  
Ch 3- The Monday after Everything  
  
Travis and Lily walk into school, immediately all attention goes towards them. Robbie and Ray walk over to them they start a mild conversation, not trying to upset either Lily or Travis.  
  
Ro-Umm, hey guys how's everything today?  
  
Ra-Yea how's it going?  
  
L-gee, thanks for making it obvious, by the looks on your faces we know you want to know everything  
  
Ro+Ra- NO!!  
  
L- sure anyway this isn't the time, she glances at Travis whom hasn't smiled or said a word at all this morning, His mom di- Her thoughts were interrupted by the cougar radio voice Kim Carlisle  
  
KC-Yo and Hello, Roscoe High, This weekend is homecoming for Basketball Go cougars Go! Anyway there will be a celebration dance on Tuesday, since the last game is on Wednesday the dance will be Tomorrow night, called, The Cougar Celebration Dance, you may bring a date if wanted, not mandatory to bring one but the dance itself IS tickets 5$ a piece they will be sold at the student store, So be there or Be Square!  
  
Ra- (in thoughts) Lily I'm going to ask Lily, although she is trying to be good to Travis, I still want to ask her, but, Oh Gees this is crazy Maybe Travis should go with-NO I'm going to ask her out to the dance whether or not Travis likes it!  
  
Ro-Yo, dude you there? You almost ran into this thing called a wall, as humans you CANT walk through it!( a few laughs escape from Lily and Robbie) They sure do give you a lot of time to find a date, since today is MONDAY, why couldn't it be on like Saturday or if that's to hard at least Friday, but tomorrow?! Because It takes me a while to find the PERFECT DATE.  
  
All laugh except Travis, he is in this mind zone, his mom's gone, Ray is going to ask HIS love out to the dance and there is nothing he could do about it, he decided to skip RFR today, and didn't go to lunch, he didn't want to be around anyone today, he nearly cried on his way home to his Not- So-Permanent-Yet house, The Randall's', As he got to Lily's bedroom he felt his eyes become painful with his morbid tears, he was a 14 year old boy he shouldn't cry like this, but his mom had just died, he decided to let them out in a poem for Lily normally poetry wasn't his forte' but today was different he had true inspiration, and it was for the girl he loved it was entitled  
Heart Sick My eyes burn with these tears uncried All of these months I've known you seemingly untried My heart stops when you are around I can't see or hear a sound I'm heart sick because of you But now I know for sure that it's true You look at me and see a friend And I try for more then it can This paper may end up tear stained But at least I let out some of my pain  
  
He left it on Lily's pillow and signed it by "T", it had only 4 or 5 tear drops on it and left he walked as the rain poured down hopefully Lily would read his work, When he returned home, soaking wet with little drops of rain scattered through his hair, to Lily's he heard sobbing, he heard mumbling in his and Lily' s room she mumbled to herself  
  
L- Travis, you never see any of my signs I try to give you, I laugh at everything you say, and I am always there for a hug, and I think it's so obvious that I haven't stopped thinking about you since I developed this crush on you! It's you I have fallen for why cant you understand it! I hate it when you don't realize me being around- She stops as Travis walks into her room and he talks finally  
  
T- I do realize when you're around, Lily jumps up and realizes Travis has heard the entire thing, my poem was supposed to say something to you, Lily I... he stops and looks toward his feet  
  
L-( in a scared but anxious tone)Tell me, Travis, speak your mind!  
  
T- Lily, I love you, you and I speak the language of lov and understanding, we share this deep secret of connection between us, I knew it was you from day 1, and when I met you all I could think about was you and-  
  
Lily leans in and kisses Travis, really passionate, Travis is in heaven, even though all the events that lead up to this, his mom and dad and home life, he wanted that kiss more than anything he had finally built up the courage to ask her something which was burning himself up  
  
T-Lily, would you like to go to the dance with me?  
  
L- what about you and Audrey?  
  
T- you know that would of never worked, please Lily, I will brake things off with Audrey tomorrow, I love you more then any other guy could please believe me, he kisses her again, believe me  
  
L-Travis Strong, it would serve me great pleasure to attend this dance with you.  
  
Travis smiles the first smile he has smiled in a really long time  
  
L- (with tears in her eyes) I honestly never thought I would see that smile on you again, one tear rolls down her cheek Travis' smooth hand brushes it away  
  
T- I'll always smile whenever your around now, I'm glad you got my point in the poem, I was so sure of rejection, and it was hurting me inside knowing that you may in fact be falling for another guy instead of the one who has truly loved you since the day we met  
  
L- Me too, I thought Audrey and you were too cute together, and it made me so angry to see you guys together at the same time, I knew it would seem crazy if I told her that I didn't want her to date you and a little obvious, laughs slightly, I love you Travis, was what I wanted her to know, but I couldn't come out with it  
  
T- I love you Lily, and I always will  
  
L- Me too Travis, I'm so glad we feel the same way, Leans in for a kiss which leads to a make out session on her bed, nothing more but a serious make out session and they couldn't help but thinking I'm kissing my best friend who is know even more whom is someone I truly love, With that they sat there on her bed until her mom knocked  
  
Lily-Get down on the floor! My mom has been boy-crazy since I went on a date with Lee Johns!  
  
T-okay, I'll be on the floor if ya need me!  
  
Ms Randall- gets to bed you two  
  
L- Travis is already asleep, and I'll be getting there soon  
  
MR- ok are you sure you kids aren't doing anything funny in here, I'm still not accepting this great idea about my daughter sharing her room with what you would call and attractive boy  
  
Travis was smiling his head off and yet it creeped him out knowing Ms. Randall considered him attractive, but soon she was off, and had given Lily the third-degree, about making right choices and not to fall for the wrong guy, because she didn't want Lily to make the wrong choices for her life, Travis nearly cracked up during a part of it but he bit his tongue.  
  
L- Oh I'm sorry about my mom, she is really freaked out  
  
T- no problem, but ah, don't consider me forward, but may we get back to where we were. Travis crawled on her bed and they started to kiss  
  
In Lily's tree sat Ray, where he was trying to be romantic in asking Lily out to the dance by crawling through her window at night and giving her a rose, but he had walked...err um climbed in on what was sure to be the most painful moment of his life, Lily and Travis he thought, The girl he loved was TAKEN by his friend, the creepy ZEN FREAK TRAVIS! Plus they were going to the dance together, his dream was being lived out by his creepy friend, he felt his eyes watering, he didn't know he had cared THIS much about Lily, but as he climbed down the tree, and continued his walk home, he started to cry as he entered his own house he was confronted by his mom asking "Oh honey what's wrong?" They only thing he could manage to say was "Oh the usual, ya know, my life being ruined, by my friend Travis, that's it" as he cried all the way upstairs, his mom went upstairs but his door was closed and locked and on the other side laid a heartbroken Ray, knowing Lily, his best friend and the object of ALL his affections, was with Travis, the loner, the Zen weirdo. All he could do was cry, he was 14 and a 14-year old boy for that matter, he should never feel this way, there is only one thing that could make him feel a little better. He picked up the phone and dialed Lily's number  
  
L- Hey Ray what's up?  
  
T- (in his thoughts) This is not happening, this is so not happening, please let me wake up from this horrible nightmare, wait or would it be called a dream since I was just kissing Lily...Oh yea focus on that part Travis! Come on you know this would kill Ray if you let him know, but I think that is something you will have to do  
  
R- Lily, I kind of have to tell you something  
  
L- Hurry up I was kind of in the middle of something important Lily glances at Travis who is still thinking about this whole Ray and Him and Lily thing, but still manages to smile his trademark smile at Lily and realizing how beautiful she was, and that maybe Ray didn't have to know Right AWAY, but something that he didn't know, that Ray had seen them, and that this call could be very devastating for one of them.  
  
R-Lily, I well, this is hard for me to say but well I... Lily I, seem to have, um, Lily I like you  
  
The other end of the line went dead, Lily was amazed at what she had just heard, Ray likes her, she had always thought of him as a friend specially that for the past few months she had had a huge crush on Travis, She realized it had been like 5 minutes since either of them had talked and Travis, still thinking about Ray, hadn't even noticed, but Lily seemed to mutter out the WORST possible answer ever  
  
L- I like Travis...  
  
This brought Travis out of his daze and realized they were STILL on the phone  
  
R- I know, I was going to ask you to the dance and I climbed up your window to be romantic and I saw, Lily could sense his mode weakening from O.K. to sad, she could almost sense tears, I saw you and Travis, and I climbed down and went home and this is were it leads me, LILY no guy could ever love you as much as I do, Lily you have to trust me on this one, Lily I love YOU. The line goes dead, Ray hung up, He then called Robbie and filled him in on everything, but in the meantime, Lily and Travis were discussing things.  
  
L- umm, that was Ray, and he just wanted to call and say you know that he loves me! Travis did you know about this?  
  
T- I did  
  
L- And you didn't let me know, She starts to feel saddened, her vision become blurry, she glances at the clock it reads 10:21pm, Travis I don't know what to do, I love you Travis but I'm afraid to let Ray down, So what should I do  
  
T- You know what I would think, I want you to be with me, you're the only one who understands me, the only one who can stand to be bothered by my Buddha quotes the only one who I love and care about, the only one for me...But although this is what I may think, it's all up to you, and your heart to decide who is right for you...  
  
L- Travis your sweet and I'm glad you understand me but right now, I think we both need some sleep, I'll decide in my dreams, or as I at least stay awake all night trying to figure this out, she smiles, Travis hugs her.  
  
T- I trust you, and I know you'll make the right choice, and whoever you choose and no matter who you choose, he's the right guy for you  
  
Lily pondered what Travis had said she realized the Audrey didn't care about him or notice anything about him, all she noticed was that he was HOT, but Lily saw deeper, she saw he had a good heart and an awesome soul and intriguing personality, he was always willing to listen, and was always there for his friends, even if they weren't his friends, he always had a nice Buddha quote or line of inspiration to help them through it. Ray was nice too, she he covered it up with his hilarity but she knew he had a deeper side, maybe even a side like Travis, or something like Travis. As she went on she realized she was looking for Travis' traits in Ray, and was thinking Travis was the perfect person that every guy should measure up to, but she had known him the least amount of time, as for Ray she had known him for her entire life. She soon looked at the clock it read 5:50am they would be getting up for school in 10 minutes, she hadn't slept all night, but she did accomplish a lot that night, in fact she had accomplished enough to decide that her boyfriend would have to be— Her thought were interrupted my her mom yelling from downstairs  
  
Ms Randall- Get Up!! Breakfast is ready, come on don't want to be late for school, and tonight's the dance so I hope you have gotten a lot of sleep! L- O.K. I'm getting up she had almost forgotten about the dance but after her mom reminded her she immediately got into a better mood, Travis awoke, smiling to Lily  
  
T- so did you dream up your perfect boyfriend? He smiles his famous smile  
  
L- yes I managed out everything and I finally know, that, Travis...  
  
T- got worried, he didn't like where this was going and got scared, I don't like suspense Lily specially this kind!  
  
L- Travis... I decided that...  
  
He looked scared and anxious  
  
L- through an awful lot of consideration, and going through the things I wanted in a guy...  
  
He nearly stopped breathing as she opened her mouth again to reveal more useless information  
  
L- and that fact that I can not only look at how cute he is but the fact that I like him for who he really is...  
  
T- Lily you are killing me, come one!  
  
L- Travis...  
  
T- That would be me Lily...  
  
L- Travis I've picked you, she smiles.  
  
T- he smiled this smile that had so much love in it, he knew Ray would be heartbroken and go into manic depression but he gets his girl, he hugs her, which leads to a passionate kiss.  
  
T-I love you Lily  
  
L- And I love you, Travis  
  
They kiss real fast and get ready for school. Tonight is the dance and they are going together when they got downstairs they both had smiles on their faces they rushed to school and immediately bumped into the one person neither of them wanted to see all day, Ray. They could see he hadn't gotten much sleep, they both knew why, they could also see Ray would kill Travis if she had chosen him, Ray was standing there staring them both in the eye waiting for the worst moment or greatest moment of his life, so he stood there waiting for a moment... 


	4. The Preparing

I'm BAAAAAAAACK!! Lol. I came home from vacation early, so I decided to post the last chapter in two different sections, ch. 4 pt 1 and ch 4 pt 2, OOOO very kewl, I hafta find a good cliffhanger fer the ch 4 pt 1. So I'll  
post numero uno righter now!!!  
  
Travis' Painful Secrets  
  
Ch 4 Pt. 1: The Dance  
  
Lily and Travis are walking to school together and run into Ray  
  
R- so how you doing pretty lady? Figured who's your perfect boyfriend Ray smiles he's trying to flatter Lily, and in his head he doesn't know that Lily had already picked Travis  
  
L-Ray I know you are dying so I'm going to give it to ya straight, you're my best friend, but Travis and I have liked each other since the day we met, Ray could feel his hopes being drenched, now it was official HE COULD NEVER HAVE LILY, So in conclusion, I've picked Travis, I'm sorry Ray but, I love Travis and you and me will be the best of friends I promise.  
  
R- ((mumbles something: but I love you)) Bye, walks away in a total daze of confusion and sadness  
  
T-boy do I feel bad, not the greatest person to run into, specially after all of this stuff that's happened  
  
Ro- Hey lovebirds a couple of things for you guys to know, Lily this is killing Ray you know, Travis I never would have guessed, Travis smiles, But you knew Ray liked her, why didn't you ever tell him that you had feelings for her too?  
  
L- Robbie don't bug Travis, He is shy, and I am too, we were meant to be. Kisses Travis, and makes Robbie feel bad for Ray  
  
Ro- really didn't need to see that, makes me feel even worse for Ray, Lily you've known him longer! No offense Travis, but she has and I think you and Ray belong together! Robbie walks away  
  
T- he's right, Lily and I'm sorry for all of this, all Lily can do is smile  
  
L- don't be sorry, Travis, in 3 hours we have our dance where we are officially a couple, we will dance together  
  
T- good point, are you sure you wouldn't rather be with Ray?  
  
L- positive  
  
They continued the day together, walking to classes, going to lunch, even ending up being found in the janitor's closet after lunch, and they weren't looking for duct tape! They were the object of Ray's glare all day, Ray ended up getting a date with Veronica, his annoying ex-girlfriend, and Robbie was coming up to Lily and Travis with a beautiful girl, even though she was gothic, she was pretty hot, even Travis had to admit it  
  
Ro- Sorry I totally flipped out on you guys earlier I guess I was a little depressed, no date or anything but this is my date  
  
Mystery girl- Hi, I think you know of me right?  
  
Lily and Travis were trying not to stare, but this girl was wow, it was Maggie Gilbert, the girl they were in detention with that one day, the one that had cheered for Lily and Ray, they had seen that she hadn't changed her look much, but she looked very hott, She was wearing her hair down with barely any make up on her face, and she was wearing a black skirt, with assorted metal objects hanging from them, with black tights, her shoes were tennis shoes, high heeled tennis shoes with a Converse label, her top was a pure black one with the "Anarchy" symbol written on it, the long sleeves were made with fishnet, and she looked amazing even for being gothic that is.  
  
Maggie- wow you and Travis? What about Ray? I was cheering for you guys the entire time, no offense Travis, but hasn't ray known you forever?  
  
L- YES! She nearly screams, and scares Robbie, I mean yes, but I really like Travis is it such a bad thing for us to be together! I love him and I just cant think of ray as a boyfriend, if you really think it is so wrong for me to find someone I love then I just don't want to be right! She storms off, and starts to cry and wonders why everyone is against her having someone she really loves and cares for in fact she skips her next class.  
  
T- why do you guys have a problem with us being together!  
  
Ro- we don't its just Ray has liked her for so long, but really good for you, you guys, if I have to be honest here, do look good together except for the fact that she is like 4 inches taller then you!  
  
T- very funny, I'm not that short just Lily seems to be exceptionally tall  
  
Ro- ((laughs)) good look at it  
  
They finish the day apparently with good terms with at least Robbie; at least Travis is with good terms he couldn't find Lily so he left school an hour early to go find her.  
  
T- (enters warehouse) Lily? Are you here? Sees her figure asleep on the infamous red coach, he could see she had been crying by her red eyes. He slowly shakes her awake; she nearly breaks his arm when she wakes.  
  
L- What in the- Oh Travis, I'm so sorry, as she releases her grip off Travis' arm  
  
T- Now I see how Ray feels, smiles to Lily, Why did you leave?  
  
L- everyone hates us, they all want me to be with Ray, and I just do not like him at all, they were caught talking when Robbie and Ray poured through the doors for that session of RFR, Travis scurries to the tech booth as his fingers count down 5,4,3,2 points at Robbie  
  
Ro-You are listening to  
  
Ray- Radio  
  
L- Free  
  
T-Roscoe  
  
Ro- I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, is it that wrong to like/date your best friends crush? Ray, Lily, and Travis gave each other knowing looks  
  
Shady Lane- Well if he NEVER, with that looking directly at Ray, told you about it then it isn't wrong to dates your friends' friend  
  
Ray-Well what if he was afraid of his friend's reaction, Shady lane?  
  
SL- still he should give her a heads up! And if she moves on to another person, Smiling at Travis, he smiles back, then it isn't wrong at all because she never knew of her friends affections.  
  
Smog- Your right Shady, now here is a song which will never be defined as Wrong, here's 3 Doors Down "Here Without You" The rest of the show went on according to plan except for the very high intensity awkwardness between Ray, Lily and Travis. Afterward Ray and Robbie headed to Mickey's, but Lily and Travis stayed behind.  
  
L -Travis could you do me a REALLY big favour?  
  
T- sure anything for you  
  
L- could you spin something, it is really good and I love hearing it, its cool seeing you work.  
  
T- ok but just for a little while. He starts to mix and gets Lily's attention, her eyes stare into his smiling ice blue eyes while he mixes and its like she is caught up in the moment and she feels great he mixes while listening to somewhere I belong by LINKIN PARK, she goes in for a kiss, Travis is surprised by it, but continues with it, he stands up with Linkin Park playing in the background and they go off to the couch and precede making out on top of the red couch, until the worst thing that could possibly happen happened, what they forgot to see was Ray's jacket was mistakenly left here and when him and Robbie walked inside they were waling in on Travis and Lily touching each other in places that have never been touched before, specially seeing Lily's hand on Travis' chest, and his on Lily's, they were startled when Robbie and Ray walked in.  
  
Ray- Oh gees, started to feel tears in his eyes, forget the jacket I'm out of here, Travis and Lily looked on as Ray rubbed his eye they knew how bad he must have felt  
  
Ro- Next time when you are making out, touching each other,(he squirms slightly seeing that his hand is still on her chest, he quickly removes it), make sure RAY CAN'T ENTER!! Smiles at them, I guess it will take a long time to get used to this but it's going to be even harder to convince Ray though, just talk to him at the dance. THE DANCE!! Lily and Travis had totally forgotten about the dance!  
  
L- Frick, Travis the dance!  
  
T- ((to Robbie)) Tell Ray were really sorry and next time we will make sure He doesn't run into us, Got to get going. Bye Robbie 


	5. The Dance

Travis' Painful Secrets  
Ch 4 PT. 2  
~~~~~This Is The LAST Chapter~~~~~  
  
Ro- ((looks at them as they leave)) bye, talks to himself, how could I tell Ray that, that's saying there will be a next time, I cant believe Travis liked her all along and never said anything, I feel bad for Ray. But this is what he gets for hiding his feelings, DANG IT!! He yelled out loud, I have to go get Maggie! He leaves and runs to his house to change and get looking good for his date, he had never realized it but he had considered Maggie hot last time they saw each other, in errrrr... detention, but she is cool and cute, as Ray would say it she's COTE best of both worlds, he was pretty happy. Back to Randall's' Travis and Lily had just gotten home from their intense kissing session on the red couch and were getting ready for the dance in her room, Travis was wearing a white t-shirt with a open- buttoned shirt on top Dark Denim Jeans and his regular Converse Sneakers, he looked hot and so different, she had NEVER seen him without a high- collared shirt on. Lily was wearing her hair up in a pigtail braids with her famous bandana headband with a green ¾ t-shirt and jeans which had a slight sparkle to them, with her regular sneakers, she looked good too. They met downstairs  
  
T- wow Lily you look... great... beautiful... gorgeous  
  
L- thanks Travis, you look perfect too, it's almost scary to see you without collars, Travis laughs as Lily kisses his cheek, we are going to be late, BYE MOM  
  
MR- bye guys, WAIT, are you guys going together?!?! She flipped out since they were sharing a room  
  
L- yes but as friends purely, ok mom chill! , she was glad she didn't see her kiss Travis' cheek and Travis smiled  
  
T- yea I have a girlfriend, Audrey, (even though, they had a messy break- up)  
  
MR- oh, Lily's friend??  
  
L- Yes, my friend Audrey  
  
MR- ok well have a good time then!  
  
T&L- we will  
  
They get outside and walk together to the dance they see no Ray or Robbie, but they were late as it was, so they didn't really expect to see either of them. Neither of them cared, because Lily was going with her best friend, her boyfriend, her Travis, but for some reason she felt sorry for Ray.  
  
T- ((arriving in the gym for the best night of their lives)) well Ms Randall, hearing A slow song playing called "You Get Me", may I have the honour of dancing with you?  
  
L- Yes Mr. strong and remember you don't need to be so formal tonight, OK TRAVIS? (laughs) Lily wraps her arms around his shoulder, it was a little funny because he seemed a little shorter then her but they didn't really mind it. He wrapped his arms around Lily's slender waist and began to slow dance. For some reason Lily couldn't look Travis in the eye, but Travis wanted her to feel comfortable around him so he started small talk which was never and never will be his forte'  
  
T- Is something wrong? You seem a little bit preoccupied  
  
L- No Travis I'm fine, she looked into his eyes but she just saw more pain it felt as if Travis was still hiding something, and with is eyes as open books he could see into his past life, through his ice blue mysterious eyes, without saying a word, she could almost feel herself there when Travis' dad threw him against the wall, when his dad held a gun towards his head, when Travis escaped to the RFR warehouse in order to get away from home but had used the line "My parents make me give myself my own rules" she had also seen... She saw Travis for the real deal, she saw Travis' arm, which was full of cuts he hadn't been doing them himself but she wasn't sure who had, maybe his Dad, but what happens when his Dad gets out of jail will he come back for Travis? She hugged Travis while they were dancing, Travis was surprised by this but continued to dance that way until the song ended  
  
T- Lily are you sure nothings bothering you?  
  
L- I really want to ask you the same questions, are you hiding anything from me?  
  
T- no, I told you about my abusive parent  
  
L- I know but I think it has gotten to you, I still don't think you are over your mom dying.  
  
T- (( feels vision getting blurry)) that's not all true, I mean my mom and I were trying to escape my dad, we were going to move back to London but I guess, lets a tear roll down his cheek, I guess its too late now. Hugs Lily, I'm glad you're here for me and actually understand me, I love you Lily  
  
L- I love you even more Travis, ad I'm glad we got this worked out, and you know if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here for you, got it?  
  
T- definitely  
  
The newly found couple walks back out on the dance floor as they see Robbie and his date dancing together and Ray and WEIRDO FUN-TASTIC Veronica in the corner making out. Travis smiles as he puts his waist around Lily and they enjoy there dance together, they remain together until last dance comes by.  
  
L- I think I'm going to dance this one with Ray, is that alright?  
  
T- perfectly, he deserves a shot with you, at least for one nite.  
  
L- OK thanks  
  
Lily walks over to Ray and interrupts Ray and Veronica in there AHEM session, and ask Ray to dance.  
  
L- Ok I would like to dance with Ray but only as friends, because we seriously need to talk  
  
V- as long as I don't find you two making out on the dance floor, you may dance with MY BOYFRIEND, I'll go hang out with Large.  
  
R- thanks Veronica, Lily you said we needed to talk, I really don't want to because it will be to hard ok...  
  
L- Yes I know, but lets dance one dance together ok?  
  
R- what about Travis?  
  
L- He doesn't mind, he wants us to talk as well, I just wanted to let you know that, I love you Ray, not like I love Travis but you are like a great older brother to me, not to mention funny, and cute, smiles to Ray. I just feel that if we ever did date, there would be some serious awkwardness between us on our dates, I haven't known Travis that long, and since he moves every like year, I probably wont know him much longer which is sad for me, I can imagine you in bunny rabbit pajamas, not Travis which makes me think that me and you are too close to find love in each other, Ray I'm sorry, I love you like a brother and if you are only in this to get my attention drawn to you for boyfriend material then I no longer find us needing a friendship, so what are you in this for, love or just for an everlasting friendship  
  
R- I love you too, like a sister and like more, and I think if its worth keeping my friendship with you then I'm going to have to learn to control my feelings, I may still have a crush on you but I guess I have to accept the fact that your taken, which I can live with as long as we can be the best of friends. Lily was so glad to hear this she hugged Ray. They had talked for so long that they realized they were dancing together with no music, and Travis and Veronica were staring at them oddly.  
  
V- Hey guys, dance has been over for like ever come on Ray walk me home, maybe we can do sumthing super fun on the way there  
  
R- Lily I have to walk Veronica home and do sumthing fun (stares at Lily oddily), but I'm glad we talked, and I'm even more glad the you found someone you are truly happy with, even if that someone isn't me. Lily laughs  
  
L- I wouldn't want to keep you from Veronica (she smiles) and Travis should be walking me home about now as well, so goodnite Ray  
  
R- Goodnite Lillian, Lily laughs, she stares at Ray and Veronica as they walk outside to Veronicas house, she has this great sense of being and completely guilt-free, she mozies on over to Travis whom has his arm outstretched for Lily to grab onto.  
  
L- ahh, why thank you Young Master Strong, Travis smiles  
  
T- so am I and Ray on speaking terms again?  
  
L- I wouldn't push it Travis, (he stares at her in disbelief) no I'm kidding yes you guys are on great terms, and me and Ray are ok even if you and I start to date.  
  
T- that's great Lily, arriving at Lily's house, well here we are  
  
L- yes here we are, Travis you are a great date to the dance, you and I should go more often. They head inside to a fast asleep Mrs. Randall on the couch, they head upstairs and hear Simone's snoring, they go into Lily's room and fall fast asleep each dreaming of what wonderful or tragic events lie in their futures. Specially their future, together as a couple. They believed they would be together forever. As Lily shut her eyes all she could think of was, I have great friends and I spectacular boyfriend, nothing ever is going to ever get me down. As Travis' eyes shut all he could think was I am dating Lily the object of my heart since I met her, my life is complete. And as Mr. Randall came in to shut of the light in the kids' bedroom, little did he know that that room was filled with the best dreams of their lives, and the dreams of the rest of their lives.  
  
************ THE END ************  
  
Hey Guys, this is the writer here, Amanda, I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it, it was such a mystery how I was going to end it, I didn't even know! It may have ended really, really, OK REALLY corny, but I was going through some serious writer's block then. ALSO, did you like it? Did you read "Let It Snow" and liked it? Guess what? If you did OR even if you didn't REVIEW BOTH, Because I have a wacky dream to have like 50 reviews, you wanna help that dream come true? Well review!! Also I WILL BE WRITING MORE. Although ideas do not come so easily to me, SO if you have any ideas, that haven't already been overdone on fanfiction.net, or that would NEVER EVER happen on RFR, LEMME KNOW!! I don't care if you want it to be Trily, Rily, or Rolly (Robbie N Lily) just tell me your idea and I will write it the best I can!  
  
My IM address(s): NaTECaRteRisMYN, Orlybloom4evamyn My email: Orlybloom4evamyn@aol.com  
  
PLEASE IM me or E-mail me with your IDEAS!!!  
  
P.s.- You wanna knew character? Tell me your name, or the name you wanna use and BAM! You've got your character in my fanfic!  
  
P.S. AGAIN- I will start writing on The NEW fanfic, once I am finished with "Let It Snow", please review both.  
  
Thank you so much for reading Travis' Painful Secrets, hope you liked it,  
  
Amanda 


End file.
